Clan of Felines
by lightfighterofpain
Summary: What happens when Yuki,Haru,and Tohru confess their feelings for Kyo.Include his friends from another family with their own animal side.Don't forget Akito's feeings for their head master.How will the Sohma's deal with the arrive of the Shinto family.


Japan Airport

"Finally, we arrived to Japan. I thought we'd never get to dry land.",yelled a angry girl to the rest of the family that were getting off the plane.

"You don't have to shout to the world Yome. We were with you too.",said a tired young woman.

"I can't believe its been twelve years since we last left Japan for Brazil",exclaimed another girl getting out of the door.

"I hope they still remember me ,but I doubt he does. He never was very good with expressing or giving feelings to others",whispered a breath-taking goddess.

Back to Shigures home

(Breakfast time)

Thoru's Prov

Okay, you can do this you faced his monster side of the curse. You can tell him you love him ,so why am I being such a nervous wreck. I'll make his favorite food then, tell him my love to him.

With that Thoru started making the finest breakfast just for her Kyo.

(Upstairs)

Yuki's Prov

Okay, today is when you tell him how you feel for him. Who would have thought I'd fall in love with the cat when we ,finally accepted each other just four weeks ago.

(Four weeks ago)

"Yuki there something I want to tell you", Kyo said looking away from a confused rat.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore ,and maybe be friends instead of beating the crap of each othe",(He means him) Kyo said while looking in the eyes of Yuki.

(Present time)

They agreed to frienship ,forming a brotherly relationship. That is until, Yuki started developing feelings toward Kyo.

That's why he decided to confess to Kyo. Hoping he'd feel the same way towards him.

Haru's Prov

I have to tell him how I feel for him now or I'll never live through this emptiness that fills me every time we meet.

Kyo thinks Yuki is my true love ,but how wrong he is about my feelings. Kyo is the only one that can truly make me fill alive.With this thought Haru dressed for school thinking of the battle that was up ahead.

(Kyo's room)

Kyo woke from a strange vibe going through his body that he never felt only with his friend him his childhood.Then, he knew they had arrived like she had promised to him.

He got up early like usual, knowing Thoru was making breakfast, but wanted to greet his long time friend.

So he jumped out of window landing like the cat he his.Never knowing he was missing some confessions from his two housemates.

(Shoma estate)

"So it seems that she lied to me after all. I knew no one is perfect like an angel like she was to me many years ago. She probably forgot about me ,but I didn't forget a single moment we were together", Akito said to himself while looking at the sakura tree.

(Back to Kyo)

He made it just in time as the bell rang for everyone to get to class. He didn't care if he was late. He wasn't wasn't planning of coming to school,but felt them somewhere in the school grounds.

Normal Prov

Kyo entered the class with a lecture from the teacher.Kyo didn't seem the same firey boy the class knew him to be ,but a calm hot boy.

"Well, now that Mr.Shoma has arrived. I'd like to inform all of you of the knew students that will be joining us from now on",Mrs.Simmers said to sleepy class.

The door suddenly,fell open and the most hottest girl with blood-red hair,strange red cat eyes stepped in with someone us behind her.

"I'm sorry we're late ,but we got lost five times", the red-head explained quickly to the teacher.

"That's okay, no need to kill yourself for that",Mrs.Simmers said to the sweaty girl.

"Would you introduce yourselves to the class Miss..."Mrs.simmers looked at the girl to say her name.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that my name is Kaki Shinto," Kaki said to the class bowing as she sais it.

Kaki had a body guys and girls would want for themselves ,but with different reasons.She had blood-red hair that reached to her mid-back.But the most that stood out was her re-cat like eyes that really made her look very appealing.

Kyo knew her when she barely walked into the room. Now he waited for the one person who could save him ,and give him the family he always dreamed of though never for real.

The girl in question stepped out of the hallway ,causing the class and Kyo to gasp as a goddess smiled to them all.

"Hello, my name is..."


End file.
